Fated
by Luppi-tan
Summary: It's been almost a year since Aang and Katara have broken up. Recently, though, Aang has developed feelings for a certain blind girl, and he can't concentrate on his bending lessons. What would happen if she returned his feelings Taangcentric. Rated M.


Chapter One

"Hey, K-Katara?" Toph asked. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. It was unlike her to be nervous about anything, much less asking a simple question like the one that she was planning to ask Katara. Of course, the subject matter was kind of a delicate one. Toph wasn't one for delicacy. She was very unsubtle, preferring to run head on at things than to finesse her way through them. She could fake subtlety when she needed to, but it wasn't her basic personality.

The reason the question was delicate, you might ask? Well, Aang, Toph, and Katara were all sixteen, now, and only a year ago maybe had Aang and Katara broken up. To Toph, the arguments that they were having seemed silly, simpleminded and pointless. But, it was enough to drive Aang and Katara apart. Now, they were starting to get along again, a tenuous friendship at best. Any metaphorical earthquake could be enough to break that peace between them. That was why Toph approached this now with care, not wanting to see the two of them fighting again.

"Yes, Toph? I thought you were going to start teaching Aang metalbending today?" she asked. Toph nodded.

"I already did. We were working on it all morning. It's already 3:00 in the afternoon."

"How can you… I-I mean… I didn't know you could use Earthbending to tell time as well," Katara said, allowing the water to fall back into the river and flow with the rest of the water and looking back at Toph, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't. Zuko came to collect Aang to work on Firebending with him. Apparently, Aang is also learning how to channel lightning today. That must have meant it was 3:00. Then I remembered that I wanted to talk to you, so I came looking for you."

"O-oh. Well, what did you want to talk about?" Katara asked, smiling pleasantly, even though Toph couldn't see her. Toph paused for a moment to gather her thoughts again and then began.

"What does Aang look like?" Toph asked bluntly. So much for subtlety. As soon as Toph finished the question, Katara coughed, seemingly choking on thin air.

"W-why would you want t-to know that!?" Katara asked, turning bright red.

"Why do you think I wanna know!? Because I can't see him for myself!" Toph yelled irately, already embarrassed enough about asking a question like this. She didn't need to have Katara interrogating her on her motives for asking.

"Well, I-I mean, I know you can't actually see him, but, you've known him for four years, and you've never asked before!" Katara complained, only causing Toph to get more irritated. She glared at Katara and spoke, this time not as loudly, but just as angrily.

"Why do you care why I want to know!? Maybe I'm just curious! Maybe knowing what someone looks like makes it easier to talk to them! You wouldn't know, would you? Since you've never had to talk to anyone without knowing what they look like! And just maybe I've finally lost my last ounce of sanity and I'm stark raving mad right now!" After a moment of ranting, Toph calmed down and began to speak normally again. "Earthbending can only tell me so much about a person. It tells me about how much they weigh, their general body type, and whether they're a boy or a girl. It doesn't give me any details like you can get just by looking at someone…"

"Um… W-well, he has… geez…" Katara said, blushing. She had never had to describe anyone, let alone Aang to anyone.

"He's got gray eyes, and a shaved head. He's an Airbender, so he has blue arrow tattoos on his arms, his head and down his back. I guess his hair is dark brown, though he always keeps his head shaved so his tattoo shows. He's um… fair skinned… and…"

"Hold on. You aren't helping me by telling me colors. Colors mean nothing to me. I can't _see_, remember!?"

"Well then what do you want me to tell you!? This is the description that most people would give you if you asked them! You already know how tall he is, you said…"

"No! I said that I know his approximate weight and his body type! Height is not equivalent to either of those!"

"Well, then… He's about 5'8", then, maybe."

"Thanks. Sorry I wasted your time, Katara…"

"Concentrate, Aang. Remember, if you lose focus when channeling lightning, it will backfire, and you'll be injured instead of your opponent. You've already become good at redirecting lightning, now, you need to learn how to make your own. My uncle once told me that lightning is fire in its purest form; undiluted, unrestrained, unfocused. It's up to the bender to focus the lightning and give it direction."

"O-okay… Let's see." Aang began, focusing inward and trying to call out lightning. He could feel the energy crackling up inside him, flowing through him, energizing him like a powerful electric storm. He then slowly drew out his hand and thrust it forward. Zuko watched as electricity began to form on Aang's fingertips, but after a moment, it went wrong, and began to crackle out and die. Then… it exploded, sending Aang flying backwards in a flash of light and energy. Aang groaned. If he had any hair, it would have been standing on end because of all the electricity that backfired on him. In retrospect, it wasn't really that much energy, hardly enough to light a candle. But it hurt nonetheless. Zuko walked over to him and offered Aang his hand, helping to pull Aang up off his back. When Aang finally got up, he took a moment and stretched, cracking his back and sighing in relief.

"That was a pretty good start. It actually took me much longer before I was able to even deliver a static shock. But you aren't concentrating. Something else has your attention at the moment. Channeling lightning isn't like normal Firebending where you can just manifest fire out of thin air. No. Channeling lightning draws on the electricity that is already in the air all around us, created by the universe and focused by powerful firebenders. If you aren't concentrating, no matter how much electricity you are able to draw, you won't be able to command it. If you are unfocused, then the electricity will be disobedient and will betray you, causing what just happened now to happen. So, what is it that's distracting you?" Zuko asked calmly. Aang suddenly turned cherry red and looked away. He couldn't tell Zuko that he was too busy thinking about Toph to concentrate on his lessons. That would be sure to annoy him.

"I-it's nothing. I'm just a little bit sleepy…" Aang lied. Zuko looked suspiciously at him, and then said, "Don't lie, Aang. It isn't good to suppress your emotions."

"Well, I think I'm in love," Aang said, turning bright red. He couldn't believe that he was even talking about this. Especially with Zuko. It still sometimes surprised Aang that when they first met, they had been mortal enemies, and now, they were friends.

"Didn't you just break up with Katara?" Zuko asked, scratching his head confusedly. Aang sighed. He had gone through that question in his mind as well. But it had been over a year.

"It's been more than a year since then. If you're asking if Katara would be annoyed about this, I don't really know. It's just kind of weird. From the moment I met Katara, I felt sure that it was my destiny to be with her, but now fate seems to have spit that all back in my face."

"Uncle said once when I was first banished that destiny is a funny thing. Sometimes it shows itself when you least expect it, in the last place that you would expect to find it. So who is this mystery girl…" Zuko asked with a smile, glad that Aang was trusting him. Then he got serious and a scowl crossed his features. "And if you say that it's Mei, I swear I'll kick your ass!" he said, thrusting a hand out in front of him. Aang cringed, but then laughed when he realized that this was Zuko's attempt at a joke.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Aang asked, his eyes wide and unsure.

"Aang, when was the last time you ever saw me laugh?"

"Yeah, you're right. I-it's Toph…"

Suddenly, Zuko seemed to choke on nothing and he began hacking and coughing, trying to catch his breath again. This was the exact time that Mei came by and saw Aang standing there with his hands up in the air in frustration, and Zuko bent over, racked with a coughing fit. She put a hand on Zuko's shoulder and laughed. She had become much more cheerful since Zuko had become the Firelord, although the two things were probably unrelated.

"Did you really get stomped that badly by Aang? I mean, he_ is_ the Avatar, but I didn't think he was _that_ much better than you!" she said with a light, teasing laugh. Aang immediately put his hands down, and Zuko stood up straight and shook his head.

"We weren't sparring. I was just caught off guard by something Aang said."

"I see. It's about a girl, isn't it?" she asked, causing both Aang and Zuko to look at her in shock.

"How… W-were you… listening in or something!?" Zuko asked. Mei laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not! Just call it a woman's intuition. So who is it, Aang? Tai Li? One of the Kyoshi Warriors? Wait… I think I know. It's that blind girl, isn't it?"

"You know, she does have a name…" Aang said irritably.

"Of course I know she has a name. I just don't remember it. She doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Oh, well… Her name is Toph."

"You can see why I was so surprised."

"No, not really. I think it's sweet…" Mei said quietly, her smile fading. "What surprised you so much about it?"

"Well…" Zuko said, completely at a loss for words. If he said what he was really thinking, he would probably offend Aang, and if he lied, Mei would immediately know that he was lying, even if Aang didn't. Which would he rather do? Annoy Aang, or lie to Mei? Tough situation. Neither was exactly an optimal solution.

"It's alright. He doesn't have to say it… He probably thinks that Toph and I are really different personality-wise. He would be right, too. As an Airbender and an Earthbender, our styles are polar opposites, and as such, our personalities are also very different. I once talked to a whole bunch of former Avatars, and they all said the same thing more or less. For a Waterbending Avatar, Firebending is difficult, and vice-versa."

"Um… Aang, I don't think that a simple difference of bending style can explain the difference between you and Toph. I mean… Toph is really…"

"Really what? Toph is really what, Zuko?" Aang asked, though not sounding as annoyed as Zuko would have thought. He took a sigh of relief and continued.

"So much more… straightforward that you." Zuko said, trying to be tactful.

"You mean blunt. I know what Toph is like. I've known her for longer than you, Zuko. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I like that about her? What if someone tried to ask you why you ever liked someone who was as gloomy and pessimistic as Mei?"

"Aang!! She is right next to us, you know!" Zuko snapped. Mei just laughed, though and stopped Zuko from yelling anymore.

"Don't worry about it. You think Aang is the first person to ever tell me that? Besides, I'm nothing next to Zuko. 'I'm never happy!'" she said with a laugh, doing a poor imitation of Zuko's voice, unable to stifle her giggling. Zuko blushed and silenced her with a kiss.

"Alright, Zuko. I have to go. I'm meeting Ty Li for lunch…"

With that, Mei walked off, laughing as she did.

"Well, perhaps you should talk to Toph today and try concentrating harder tomorrow," Zuko said seriously, adopting the scowl that he always used to wear when they were enemies. It was a little bit scary to see him like that, but Aang nodded and walked off, hopefully to find Toph.

Aang hung around in a bush, watching Toph for a moment before he tried to talk to her. It was hard for him to think of what he wanted to say. But, he had talked to Katara about it. Why wouldn't he be able to talk to Toph. For a moment, he thought that he had hidden pretty well when…

"Alright, Aang, how long are you going to hang around in that bush?"

"H-how'd you know I was here?"

"I could feel you. Duh!! Why are you watching me like that? We aren't strangers. You don't need to hide from me!" Toph said harshly. Aang cringed at her tone, and apparently Toph realized this, because she reached out and grabbed Aang as quickly as she could before he left. Stopping, Aang turned around. Maybe Toph was going to knock him around a bit for stalking her? He couldn't say that he didn't deserve it.

"W-wait, Aang. I-I've been meaning to tell you something for a while, now. I sympathized with you after you broke up with Katara. Trust me, she isn't easy for me to get along with, either sometimes. But in a way, I was glad that you two were done. I thought, maybe I have a chance now. I love you, Aang. I just wanted you to know that."

"T-Toph…"

Toph was silent for a moment, and then she laughed a little bit too loudly to be believable. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if something like that…" She was cut off by Aang, who held her in a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. Pulling away for a moment, Toph blushed and looked away.

"Aang, you… And I thought…"

"Thought what? That I still liked Katara? For a little while, I did. But then I realized that it just wasn't fated with her."

"And when did you start feeling that way about me?"

"Um… maybe… four months or so ago?" Aang said, more a question than an answer. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It just seemed too perfect, making him wonder if he was dreaming.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Aang asked stupidly. Toph smirked and shrugged, then punched Aang as hard as she could in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain, the wind driven right out of him with the force of a freight train.

"I don't know, Aang. Did that hurt?" She asked sarcastically. Aang nodded and gasped in the affirmative.

"Then it isn't a dream, is it? Are you still able to stand?" she asked. It was more of a command than a question. Aang nodded and got to his feet shakily at first, but then steadied himself and began to take deep breaths to get his breath back.

"That's my disciple. Now, hurry up and kiss me again!" she said loudly in a rather commandeering tone. Aang happily obliged, though and kissed Toph, pushing his tongue into her mouth and exploring it. Toph was smaller than Katara… quite a bit smaller, and though her frame seemed as though it would also be smaller, it was like Toph's bones were made out of stone. It was hard to move her. This time, though, Toph moved with Aang, and the two were locked in a passionate embrace with a manic clash of tongues being all that mattered at the moment. After a while, they broke away, both gasping for air. They almost immediately connected again, though, Toph beginning to undo Aang's shirt. Aang stopped, her, though.

"Toph. A-are you sure you want this? What if what happened with Katara happens with you?"

Toph narrowed her gaze for a moment, her milky green eyes seeming to pierce right through Aang.

"Are you _expecting_ us to break up?" she asked, tilting her head to the left and stepping forward, forcing Aang to step backwards.

"N-no, of course not! But I wasn't expecting to break up with Katara, either. What if I get you pregnant?"

"Well… Then I guess I would be having the Avatar's baby…" Toph said, putting her thumb in between her teeth and chewing lightly.

"But…"

"What? But what!? Are you scared? You're the one who started it by kissing me? Don't tell me you aren't going to follow through, Romeo?" She said, being shockingly sly and subtle for herself. Aang hadn't expected her to be this good at speaking."

"O-of course I'm not scared…"

"You're lying…" Toph said slowly, tracing her finger up Aang's stomach and his chest, setting it to rest on his lip and then drawing it away as she kissed him again and pushed him up against a tree and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off.

"I can tell that you want to. You're halfway there, and I can't stand people who quit in the middle of something. Finish what you started, Aang…" she said forcefully, rubbing his already hard cock with her hand through the fabric of his pants, causing Aang to moan softly. He had to admit it. She was good. He hadn't expected his talk with Toph to be simple, but he had expected it to be straightforward. This was completely out of sync with what he was used to with Toph. After a moment, though, he decided to go with it, and ask questions later. There would be plenty of time to think about it after it was done, so he quickly used some airbending to switch their positions, and he held Toph's arms above her head, bound together by his hand with his weight on top of her so that her strength would count for less, and he kissed her forcefully, squeezing and caressing her breasts through her simple outfit, which was the same one that she had worn the first time they met when they were in that underground Earthbending tournament.

Toph groaned, half in surprise at Aang's strength when he put his mind to it, and half in pleasure. She had masturbated before, but she had never done anything like this, and it felt really good. Aang leaned over and kissed Toph on the side of her lips, leaving a trail to her ear, where he nibbled slightly on the lobe, causing Toph to jump in shock. She hadn't been expecting any of this. Of course, she hadn't even been expecting to talk with Aang so soon. She was down at the river practicing earthbending by feeling the ground for insects crawling in it and using earthbending at the exact position of the insect to make them fly into her hand while still alive. Thus far, she had been doing pretty well, only having killed a worm or two, and three centipedes.

Aang smirked and lay kisses down her neck and collar bone and then began to lift her shirt off her head, messing up her hair and ribbon in the process, causing the green ribbon to fall off, allowing her hair to fall back in dark brown, almost black tresses that fell past her shoulders and onto her upper back halfway between her shoulder blades. Aang smiled and then licked her nipple, causing it to stiffen immediately, Toph squirmed under Aang's touch, hardly able to stifle her squeals of pleasure. While he traced his tongue around her nipple on one breast, he brought his hand down her stomach and between her legs, gently prodding her clit with his forefinger and middle finger. Toph jerked in pleasure as he did this, holding tight to Aang, hardly daring to let go for fear that she would fall. Finally, Aang stopped with her breasts and pulled her pants and panties down, looking between her legs. Her pussy was already a little bit wet, so he knelt down as she sat and put her legs over his shoulders and he began licking her pussy, drawing his tongue up slowly and flicking her clit as he did so, causing her to cry out as he did in ecstasy, no longer able to hold her voice. After a moment, she came in Aang's face, blushing heavily as she did, and Aang licked up all the juices. She quickly recovered, though, and pushed Aang, who stumbled back, and she used the opportunity to pull his pants down and begin sucking and licking his hardened cock, causing him to groan in barely restrained pleasure.

"Aah! T-Toph… Toph! I-I can't… take it!" he breathed as she continued to suck and lick all along his shaft until he finally came in her mouth, and she swallowed all of Aang's cum.

After a moment of heavy breathing for both of them, Aang helped her onto her hands and knees and he pushed his cock slowly into her pussy, sliding it in and breaking the barrier. At first, Toph screamed out in pain, tears filling her beautiful milky green eyes. Aang wiped them away, though, and began slowly pushing in and out. As he did, Toph grunted with a newfound pleasure as his thrusts began to get harder and faster. It wasn't enough for Toph, though, who cried out for Aang to go even more. Soon, Aang was little more than a blur behind her, thrusting in as hard and fast as he could, burying his cock completely inside her each time he went in, screaming out her name in ecstasy as he did. After a while, he came hard inside her, crying out as he did. Neither one was done, though. Aang got behind Toph and she sat in front of him and he entered her again, pumping up and down this time, manic ecstasy in every heated thrust. He soon came again, and was about ready to stop. But Toph pushed him on the ground and began to pump up and down herself, crying out Aang's name in ecstasy as she did so. After just a little while, both of them came just as hard as they had the first time.

"One… more… time… I-I want you t-to fuck my ass!" Toph begged. Aang nodded, and though he was breathing heavily, he got up on his knees and held Toph's thighs, pushing into her ass, his cock lubricated by both their cum. He pushed in and out quickly, exhausted already, but his more carnal side taking over as he grunted in a very caveman-like way as he thrust hard into Toph's ass. Both cried out loudly, barely able to stand it as they came again and again and finally collapsed together by the river, knowing that they would fall asleep there. Before they did, though, Aang and Toph made a house out of Earth so that they wouldn't be bothered. Kissing sweetly in their small earthen hut, Aang and Toph looked at each other, love filling their eyes. Even though Toph couldn't see, she didn't need to be able to know that she loved Aang, and Aang didn't need to be blind to feel the love radiating off of them so to speak.

"I love you, Aang."

"I love you, too… Toph…"

**The End**


End file.
